Freedom
by FallenAngel6547
Summary: It all started with a cat roaming the halls in the middle of the night, while a Gryffindor student grieved, and a Potion's Master tried to forget what he saw…in the end it brought love and freedom to the griever…but at what cost? SLASH/NO LEMON!
1. Prologue

**Title: **Freedom

**Summary: **It all started with a cat roaming the halls in the middle of the night, while a Gryffindor student grieved, and a potion's master tried to forget what he saw…in the end it brought love and freedom to the griever…but at what cost? **SLASH/NO LEMON**!

**Crossover: **Harry Potter X Catwoman

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Catwoman Nor Harry Potter

**Beta's:** The wonder and utterly amazing _Glass O'Lemonad_e and _We-will-always-have-paris_ !

**A/N:** So, I decided to completely scrap Freedom and restart, this time with beta's, and get my muse start over again! (^-^)/

**Prologue**

* * *

It was night time at Hogwarts. Everyone should be asleep at the time, but there was a lone fifth year Gryffindor student, a Potion's Master, and a cat, all on the seventh floor. The two humans unaware of the other's existence.

The student stopped suddenly in front of a wall consuming window, which bathed his petit, lithe frame in the moonlight. While still facing down the corridor, he tilted his head back and breathed in the moonlight that came through the closed window. A single tear escaped from the corner of his closed eye. It slowly made a track down his pale cheek and dripped to the grey stone floor.

_Padfoot, Moony… I-I'm sorry…_ The thought floated slowly through his mind. Causing him not to notice the Potion's Master stop at the opposite end of the corridor.

_Potter_. The Master sneered as he spotted the boy down the corridor. _Out wondering when he should be in- _He abruptly stopped; the boy's face began to fall as he raised a hand to his face.

Dark circles surrounded his eyes, seeming like he has not slept in a week. His eyes, which once sparkled with happiness, now sparkled with unshed tears. His eyebrows knitted together, forming wrinkles on his otherwise flawless face.

He could do nothing but stand and stare as the tears begun to fall. Taking a step back, the professor turned slowly and started on his way back to his quarters. _I've failed him Lily_. Was the most prominent thought in his clouded mind after seeing the boy's tears.

After becoming accustomed to the young man standing tall under every circumstance seeing him slumped over in defeat with only his arms to hold himself together, the Master was changed. _How could I have not noticed? The child falling to pieces at the seams… We just added to the already huge load on his shoulders._ The Master arrives to his rooms and heads straight for his hidden collection of powerful firewhiskey.

The rest of the night was spent forgetting.

But as soon as the Master left the corridor, the young Gryffindor slid down to his knees in sobs. _I failed you Padfoot. Remus won't answer any of my letters, most likely blaming me for your death… and I've considered it… He's right. If it weren't for me, you would have never come to the Department of Mysteries... You would have been alive… I-I' sorry… I'm sorry you died. I'm sorry you had to leave Remus. I-I'm just sorry… _ Lost in his own grief, an Egyptian cat sat at the end of the corridor staring at his kneeling form with his knowledge.

The cat watched for a minute or two before standing and walking off with a flick of its grey and black striped tail.

* * *

_Like?Hate?Review! _ **Restarted: **2/8/13 9:14 p.m.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Freedom

**Summary: **It all started with a cat roaming the halls in the middle of the night, while a Gryffindor student grieved, and a potion's master tried to forget what he saw…in the end it brought love and freedom to the griever…but at what cost? **SLASH/NO LEMON**!

**Crossover: **Harry Potter **X** Catwoman

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Catwoman Nor Harry Potter

**Beta's:** The wonder and utterly amazing Glass O'Lemonade and We-will-always-have-paris!

**A/N: **TADA! CHAPTER 1! So! I thank all of my readers for being so patience! School and beta's! But anyways! I would also like to thank those's who took time out of their schedule to bug my beta, but she also received a very rude message using profanity. Though I appreciate your thoughts to it, please refrain from any profanity or harsh messages to my beta's. On with the story!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"See you later Luna! Neville!" I called out after them as they dodged around the crowds of people on the platform to get to their families. 'They need to be with them after the Department of M-.'

"Come on Harry! The gates cleared slightly!" Shaking my self of _those_ thoughts I followed Hermione and Ron past the gate of platform 9 ¾ into Kings Cross.

Looking up from the floor, I was surprised to see Mad-eye, looking quite sinister with a bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye, and clutching a long staff while wearing a voluminous traveling cloak. Tonks stood behind him with her bright bubble-gum-pink hair, heavily patched jeans and a bright purple _The Weird Sisters _T-shirt. My gaze flickered to the next person and I quickly held back the urge to attack the man. 'That **Bastard** thinks he has the right to show his face to me after ignoring all of my letters?! After he ignored me when I needed him the most?! No way in bloody hell is he coming back into my life!'

"Ron, Ginny!" Called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying forward and hugging her children tightly. 'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seem to be in their best muggle clothes, but what in the world are Fred and George wearing?!' "Oh, and Harry dear, how are you?"

"Fine," I lied while mentally rolling my eyes. 'How the bloody hell, do you think I am woman? Si- NO! Don't think about it.'Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a tight hug causing me to flinch slightly.

"What are _they_ supposed to be?" Ron asked confused by the sight of the twins in their scaly suit jackets.

"Finest dragon skin, little bro," said Fred, giving his zipper a little tweak. "Business is booming, and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"Hello Harry," Lupin suddenly greeted me after Mrs. Weasley let go. I let my gaze wonder past him.

"So! What are you lot doing here?" I asked trying to put a beat into my voice. 'How does it feel to be ignored you bastard?' Moody, noticing the tension between the two of us, spoke before Lupin could.

"We're here to have a little, _chat_ with your uncle and aunt before they take you home." I paled at those words. _Oh Merlin._

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Oh, I think it is." growled Moody, as he limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it Potter?"

He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye rolled all the way back, looking through his head. Sighing, I leaned to the side an inch or two to see the Dursley's standing there, looking none too happy about my reception. 'I am so going to get it when we get back to the house.'I nodded.

"Ah, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, whom he had been greeting enthusiastically, and who were taking turns hugging Hermione. "Well, shall we get to it then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so Arthur." Lupin agreed, sending me one more seeking look before following the others toward the Dursley's who seemed rooted to the floor.

I couldn't help but stare after them worryingly as Hermione gently pulled from her mother's embrace to join the little group. I watched as Uncle Vernon's face turned puce, and then paled. I then heard him exclaim whether or not they were threatening him.

"I am so dead." I whispered faintly to myself as Vernon turned white as a sheet and bumped into a trolley after Moody tipped his bowler back slightly. Moody nodded to them before the group came back over to us.

"Bye, then, Potter," growled Moody, grasping my shoulder for a moment with his gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry" said Lupin softly.

"Harry, we'll have you out of there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered as she hugged me again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," Ron anxiously said while shaking my hand.

"Really soon, Harry," added Hermione earnestly. "We promise."

I could only just hold back the snort. 'Like Dumbledore will allow it-but still, they don't know how much it means to me to see them all gathered here to see me off.'I placed a fake smile on my face and said my see you laters before walking over to the Dursley's.

"Get in the car now boy." Vernon growled out under his breath, too angry to say anything else. The grin on Dudley's face told me everything I needed to know.

_I should have ran._

_**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**_

Our silent car parked in the drive way and I got out, quickly moving towards the trunk. A large, meaty hand snatched my upper arm in an impossibly tight grip, causing me to yelp in pain.

"Shut your mouth, Freak!" Vernon hissed in my ear, again causing me to flinch.

I stayed silent as he dragged me past the unkempt garden, into the house where Aunt Petunia and Dudley had rushed to when the car parked. He slammed the door shut, causing the pictures on the wall to rattle. Distracted by the pictures, I didn't notice a fist headed straight for my head. Pain blossomed in my skull as I was knocked off my feet, slammed into the ground, and hit the other side of my head. All I felt was pain for a few agonizing seconds, then the world went black.

_I never had a chance._

_**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**_

'Blimey…why does my head hurt like this?' Groaning, I tried moving but felt pain in my wrists and ankles. This was accompanied by chains clinking. 'What the?' My eyes snapped open.

"Merlin's balls." Chains were attached to the ceiling, holding my arms up, leaving my body hanging. My wrists were rubbed raw from treatment, only one of the reasons for the flash of pain when I tried to move. Chains also were producing from the ground tightly securing my legs open spread eagle. The sound of a deadbolt unlocking reached my ears and all I could do was pray someone was here to rescue me. 'What happened? All I remember is being dragged into the house. Did Death Eaters stun me?! Why do they have me locked up in a dark, cold basement, and why am I naked!?'

"Awake Freak?" My head snapped up at the sound of uncle Vernon's voice.

"Uncle Vernon? Why am I here?" I gasped as I was suddenly slapped.

"Silence! You have not been given permission to speak, Freak!" He growled before heading over to a table, which I could barely make out without my glasses. He picked up some blurry long object that seemed to have many things hanging off of it and slowly walked back towards me. "Those freak friends of yours threatened me at the station." I began to breathe heavily as he moved behind me, out of my line of vision. A lighting storm of pain struck my back as I realized what he picked up … a whip called The Cat of Nine Tails.

"How!" Scream. '1.' "Dare!" Scream. '2.' "They!" Scream. '3.' "Threaten! My! Family!" Tears leaked as the pain wouldn't stop. The blows fell and fell, over and over. There was so much pain; no strength was left in me to scream anymore.

"Pl-leas-s-e!" The whispered stutters fell from my lips unbidden as time passed. My back already numb, all I could feel was pressure with each crack of the whip. Blood was running down my back. The pressure suddenly stopped and my eyes slid closed in relief.

"What did you say, Freak?" I mentally groaned. '26. I should have just let him tire out.' My hair was roughly yanked, pulling a pain filled groan from me, as Vernon growled in my ear. "I asked you a bloody question, Freak. And you will answer me!" I whimpered as my hair was pulled more forcefully.

"I-I as-ked you t-to s-stop." Whispered stutters seemed like the only thing I could get out as my vision started going in and out.

My head was suddenly thrown forward, causing the chains to once more rub against my raw bleeding skin. 'There's so much pain. 36.' I could barely hear what Vernon was doing, as my hearing tunneled. All I noticed was clinking and cloth rustling. My brain went fuzzy, and all I could think was, 'When is this pain going to stop?'

Pain flared in my back side.

'I should have realized what Vernon was doing earlier; I should have struggled and screamed for help before he did it.'

'39'…..

_**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**_

'There's voices…'

"He's damaged…"

"Still … Enough…"

"….take…"

"….sold…."

_**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**_

'Someone's laughing… Who's grunting?... Why- why is everything so fuzzy? Hey, my head's clearing up…'I groaned.

"Look at that, boys! Seems the doll's waking up!" 'Laughter, so much laughter…'

"Think we should call someone to come and sedate him again?"

"Nah! I've always liked a good struggle. Un-cuff him." 'Sedate? Sedate who?'Pressure around my wrists suddenly disappeared. 'Wait… un-cuff the doll… sedate the doll… Am I… the doll?'Feeling my mind suddenly clear up, I cracked my eyes open and almost gasped at the sight.

The room contained crimson carpeted walls that appeared sound proof, a black ceiling hung above me and a similar black wooden floor was under me. There was a thick, large, red rug, a similar color to the walls, which I was currently being laid on. There was also a pure white curved couch in the center of the room, along with a circular, slightly raised, shiny platform and metal pole right in the center. Music pulsed from each corner of the room, the beat so heavy I could feel it pumping through my chest. 'Is this a-' My thoughts were cut off as another man laughed. My eyes were drawn back to the men. This time I did gasp. Not that they noticed. There were four, naked, men. Two sprawled on the couch, one standing next to the platform, and one walking away from me.

"He doesn't seem to be waking, Jake." One of the men on the couch commented. The one next to the platform sneered and began to walk towards me.

"Well, seems we'll have to help him with that." The man took my two skinny wrists in his one large one and yanked me forward. My eyes flew open as I yelped in pain. The men all cheered at the grinning man holding me devilishly. I struggled against him slightly and his grin widened.

"Hello there doll. Nice to see you're awake. We were having fun with you while you were asleep, but this is going to be much more _exciting_ now that you're awake." He purred out.

Harsh pants escaped me as I began to panic more. 'Oh Merlin no, please don't tell me they…I'm not at a… Oh Merlin!' I struggled more, but the hands tightened and my legs were held down. 'Help me! Someone help me!'Sobs ripped through my throat as the men laughed. 'So much laughter, laughter…Merlin I hate laughter.' Feeling I could no longer breathe with the over whelming panic seizing me. I screamed.

I could feel the magic flood from my core, through my throat, riding my voice till it exploded outwards. The men flew back and crashed into the walls, instantly unconscious. Still sobbing, I clamored unsteadily to my feet as dizziness flashed through my head. 'I have to get out, but how?' A white robe was hanging on a hook next to the door and I quickly moved towards the door, stumbling and falling a few times. Pulling the robe on, I crossed my fingers and tried the door. It was unlocked, and I thanked whoever was watching over me for this single blessing. I rushed out of the room, searching for an exit.

Shouts came from behind me and panicking, I ran blindly down halls, the lights in the halls were red tented, causing an eerie feeling as the shouts grew closer. 'They found me!'I stopped at a fork in the hall. 'Which way, which way?!'I gripped my hair in frustration, more tears fell. 'The voices are coming closer!' Thoughts raced through my head and as a sob fell from my lips, I sank to my knees. 'What am I doing? I can't find a way out… this is just too mu-.'

"Meow," My head snapped up at the sound of a cat. I stared in confusion at an Egyptian cat that came from the shadows of a hall way to the right. The cat paced and curled in front of the hall while staring at me. 'What? Am I to follow it?' As if hearing my thoughts, the cat's tail flicked before it started to run down the hall. Having no other choice, I followed it. We ran through halls that all looked the same, and then we travelled upstairs, which left me wondering why we were going up, until we got to the one door that looked like it led to the roof. Looking down at the cat in confusion, it just sat there, its tail moving back and forth, hypnotizing. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door.

Midnight air filled my lungs as the door opened. 'How long have I been here that I barely recognize the wind?' I ran out to the center of the roof of what seemed like an apartment style building. Cars honking from below and club lights flashing in the sky gave me the idea I may be in London or another large city.

"I never thought I would miss the smell of the polluted air." Laughter flooded out, but I quickly shut my mouth. 'Laughter… that bloody horrid sound!'A crashing sound caught my attention, causing me to quickly spin around. Guys that looked like security came flooding onto the roof with guns in their hands. 'I'm such an idiot! Why did I stop?!'

"Well, at least now I know why that man said to keep you sedated at all times." A beautiful, women commented as she came through the line of guards.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I demanded. 'If I am going back, I want to know who brought me here.'

"Oh, making demands now doll?" She hummed out while placing her hands on her hips. I flinched and she smiled, revealing bright white teeth behind her bright red painted lips. "What's this, a subconscious hate to the word doll?" I flinched again causing her to laugh. 'Laughter, why is it everywhere?!'I fell into a crouch while covering my ears.

"**Stop laughing**! Stop It! Stop that **Infuriating** Noise! **Why** must you **Laugh**?!"Screams ripped from my throat and the woman jerked slightly as if surprised by my words. Tears fell from my eyes even as the laughter stopped.

"Scared of laughter? That has to be the strangest fear I have ever heard." She prowled closer, her heels clicking rhythmically on the concrete as she drew closer. Her head was turned to the side, curious, like a bird. She stopped in front of me and I looked up, my emerald eyes wide. 'I am going to die today,' was all that ran through my head. The cat that led me to the roof suddenly appeared at my side, wrapping its tail around my thin wrist.

"What do you want to do with him boss?" one of the male employees asked. She hummed in thought for a moment before turning away from me.

"Kill him. He's too damaged." My eyes widened as she waved a hand behind her flippantly as if I was just trash she was ridding herself of. The guards moved forward and I watched it all in slow motion. Weapons raised, the black metal pointed straight towards me, the guards came closer, and all I was able to do was sit there and sob like a child. I looked up into the eyes of the guard closest to me and began pleading.

"Please," I whispered, "please don't. Please." His eyes softened a little before hardening once more.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed as he raised his gun toward my heart. Nodding, I took a calming breath and raised my head while closing my eyes. 'This is the end. No longer will I be Harry Potter. I'll just be the doll who was killed on the roof. The doll…Is that all I want to b-.'

BANG.

My eyes snapped open for my final scene. The view was not something I treasured. The guard who fired, the Mistress who bought me, and the rest of the people, too lost in their sins to care they just killed a boy.

'A doll…I guess that's all I'll ever was.'

_**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**_

"Come on, grab the body and get rid of it. He may have been one of our top dolls, but even he can be replaced." The woman began to walk away but stopped at a meow. Turning she spotted a cat sitting next to the boy, with its tail still wrapped around his wrist. "And get rid of the cat, too." Turning once more she walked. She was at the door when one of the guards called her.

"Mistress, you may want to see this." Huffing, she turned around ready to kill the guard till she spotted that damn cat and boy again. The cat stood on the boys bleeding chest and was hovering its face right above his.

"What's it doing?" Muttering she began to walk back towards the body but stopped mid step as the cat seemed to take a deep breath and breathe a tangible green mist into the boy's face. The mist then seemed to be sucked into the boy's mouth. What was going on here! The cat then jumped off the boy and sat next to him facing her, as if smug about what it had done. Warning alarms went off in her head as the boys skin started to gain color.

"Everyone, step back, something is wrong here." As soon as those words came from her mouth, the boy took a gasping breath as if he was just drowning a second ago. His gaze flickered, around the roof unseeingly before landing on the cat. Awareness flashed in his eyes.

_**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**_

'What?!... How the bloody hell am I freakin' alive?!' Everyone around me was looking at me, like I was a ghost, which I could be. Sitting up caused everyone to step back in fear, and caused me to smirk. 'So I'm back from the de-.' I suddenly jerked as a harsh tug came from my center. 'What was tha-.' Another jerk caused me to arch and gasp. A golden glow slowly came over my skin, and another tug came, as each tug came closer the glow got brighter.

"Who are you?! What are you?!" One of the women yelled. I ignored her as another larger tug came over me. I felt something break inside of me.

There was no pain, but I gasped at the strange feeling, not noticing as I rose into the air surrounded by a golden see through circle. 'What's this strange feeling? It feels like my bones are changing, but I can't feel any pain.'

Everyone watched as the boy's face structure turned into a delicate aristocrat, he grew slightly taller, scars seemed to disappear, skin, before pale white, turned golden, eyes slitted like a cats, and most importantly- he grew black cat ears and a long, thin, black tail.

"What is he, indeed," whispered the woman as Harry was gently lowered back onto the roof. 'What does she mean by that?' I gasped as a wave of senses suddenly came over me. I could hear the radios of cars below us. I could see the spider crawling under the roof door and smell the hot dogs being sold two blocks down. 'What's happened to me?!'

"He must be a fallen angel! He has cat ears and tail, and cats are one of the signs of the devil!" I snapped my head towards the guard who spoke and hissed at him. 'How dare he call me a devil helper! Wait, I have ears and a tail?!' Having no time to wonder, I jumped out of the way as a shot was fired at me. 'Okay, I'm really getting tired of these people, time to have a little fun.' Standing from my crouch, I sauntered to the guard and put on my best Draco Malfoy I-am-better-than-you face.

"How dare you mortals call me a slave to Hades! I am Bast! The great God of Protection and cats!" The guard's eyes widened and I mentally snickered. 'Stupid muggle.' "I have come here to Earth to see how the human race has been, and what am I met with? A brothel, and sedation." one of the girls then dropped to the ground, tears on her face, seeming to be chanting some type of prayer, as if that would save her life somehow.

"This building must no longer exist. It is an insult to everything that the Gods have done for you! It must be erased." I moved to the center of the roof top and placed my hands on the ground.

'Don't fail me now magic.' I pleaded to my magic as I thought of flames and pushed out my core, that I could now keenly feel thanks to all that tugging. As soon as I felt the magic take hold, I ran. Letting my instincts take over, I jumped from roof to roof as screams rang out behind me. I suddenly came to a halt on a reflective glass ceiling. 'Is that me?' I slowly reached out a shaking hand to touch my reflection, as I realized even my hands had changed. Long, thin, elegant fingers replaced my once short and bony ones.

'Just take a deep breath and calm down. At least you're out of danger now. Maybe we can go to the Leaky Cauldron and get Tom to call Dumbledore? Wait… he would just send me back to the Dursley's! No, I'll just somehow get clothes and sneak into Gringotts to get some money and disappear till school starts…did school already start?' I groaned and slapped my hand to my forehead.

"What in bloody hell did I get myself into?"

_**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**_

"You do know you don't need that disguise. No one, besides me, is going to recognize you." Jumping almost a mile high, I whipped around to face Luna of all people.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" She smiled dreamily at me, tracing a lightning bolt on her forehead. Slumping in defeat, I sighed slipping my hood off while making sure to not uncover my scar. "How did you know?" She giggled.

"It's a secret." Huffing, I continued on my journey to Gringotts.

"What did you mean, no one would recognize me?" I asked as Luna snaked her arm through mine.

"Hmm? Oh, you're too pretty now to be Harry, and quite taller also." Pouting, though I would later deny it, I tried to deny that I was ever short or now _pretty_. "Don't deny it now Kitten. I know you were able to glamour your new _additions_, but you're still cuter than the original Kitten, but don't worry, that's not an insult." Speechless I held open the door for Luna before following her into Gringotts.

"Yes?" The teller growled as I stepped up to the podium. I was about to open my mouth when Luna elbowed me out of the way and bounced up.

"Good morning, may gold flow ever more." Shock flashed across the goblins face before he stopped writing and faced Luna fully.

"And may you're enemy run at the sight of you."

"Thank you, but I'm here for him today." Luna motioned over to me. **"Kill him. He's too damaged."** Shaking my head I frowned at the flashback. 'Where did that come from? Did Luna's hand motion remind me of** Her**?'

"Kitten, you coming?" Snapping my head up, I noticed Luna and the goblin waiting by some double doors. Shaking the thoughts out of my head again, I nodded and followed after them. "Are you alright Harry?" She whispered as we walked through the tan brick halls. I nodded and flashed her a forced reassuring smile that she didn't believe. A knock on a door interrupted her would be interrogation.

"What now?" I heard a rough voice grumble behind the door before he called for us to enter. 'Well, this higher hearing is going to have certain benefits.' Luna thanked the goblin escorting us, Hammertoe, before entering and repeating the same greeting as before.

"And may you're enemies run at the sight of you. Now that formalities are out of the way, mind telling me who you are, and why you are here?" Luna nodded quickly, pulling me forward to stand beside her.

"I am Luna Lovegood and this is Harry Potter. We are here to discuss Harry's accounts." The goblins eyes widened as he spotted me before he stood and began to walk around me with a curious look. **Like a bird.** Shaking my head once more I focused on what the goblin was saying.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise Miss Lovegood. This boy does not look like the young Mr. Potter." Luna giggled stepping forward.

"Blood ritual please. It'll explain all." Humming, the goblin nodded before motioning to the two seats in front of his desk and sitting down himself. He unlocked a draw and reached in before pulling out a medium bowl, a fancy carving knife, and a sheet of parchment.

"Please let five drops of blood fall into the bowl." Highly confused and slightly worried, I turned to Luna with a lost look. She just smiled reassuringly and motioned for me to continue.

'What in the world has she gotten me into?' Taking a deep breath, I took the knife and made a cut in my finger, hissing when I felt the pain. Holding it over the bowl, I counted how many drops fell in. As soon as the required amount fell in, the wound closed and the bowl glowed white for a second before fading. The goblin took the sheet of parchment and laid it gently into the bowl so that the center touched the small puddle of blood that sat there. The paper worked like a vacuum, the blood soaked into the paper and began to form words like someone was writing on it. 'Umbridge, anyone?'

"So it seems you truly are Mr. Potter." Nagnok, the goblin's name as I read his plague, commented as he read the paper. "It also seems like you have recently been emancipated as per your godfathers will requested, been named the Lord to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, and have gained the powers of Goddess Bast." Silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry, but what?" I squeaked. I am now legally an adult, a _Lord_ to two _Ancient and Noble Houses_, and have gained some type of powers from the Goddess Bast. 'Sweet Merlin, what_really_ did Luna get me into?!'

"You, Lord Potter-Black-Bast, are now one of the richest wizards in the world."

"Well," I chirped out, slightly in a daze. Jumping up, I turned to Luna. "It's been nice knowing you dream Luna, dream Nagnok. I'll just go jump in some water or something to wake up." Turning towards the door, I began to walk out before pausing and turning back to face Luna. "I'm going to pass out from shock now aren't I?" She simply nodded. Nodding myself, I sighed and blacked out.

_**FAFAFAFAFAFAFA**_

"Are you sure that's going to work Miss Lovegood? I highly doubt waving _chocolate_ of all things, under his nose is going to wake him up." '…Chocolate?...'

"Gimme!" Sitting up I quickly snatched the chocolate out of Luna's hand, scarfing it down.

"Well… welcome back to the land of the living Kitten." **"Kill him." **

"It's not like I could let you eat that _delicious _piece of chocolate without me!" I purred. 'Okay, I _really_ need to control these urges, purring and hissing at people is not ok.'

"Oh! I know! That's why I used it. But just to get this out of the way, and since you're sitting down, so it will hurt less if you faint again. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Dumbledore have been stealing money from your accounts every month since you've arrived at Hogwarts." I stared at her after she finished her one breath monologue before slowly laying down and throwing my forearm over my eyes.

"You just love to overwhelm me Luna, don't you?" She giggled and I sighed. "Whatever, let's just get all of this paper work done. All I want to do is sit in front of a fire place with some warm milk and sleep." I paused and groaned. "I swear to Bast, I am getting tired of these strange cat cravings!" Giggling. _'Laughter, why must they laugh?'_

"Stop laughing please," I whispered. The giggling stopped, but I could only be relieved that I didn't break down, like on the roof.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" Nagnok's rough voice questioned next to my head. I sighed but removed my arm sitting up.

"Yes, I just don't appreciate the sound of laughter right now." Luna threw me a concerned look but let it go, getting up from her kneeling position. "So Nagnok, what do we do about those Weasley's that betrayed me? I know they don't have much money, so the money they took from me is in a secret vault." Nagnok nodded.

"Quite true Mr. Potter. The three _do_ have their own secret accounts they periodically make withdrawals from for frivolous things." Snorting, I stood and began to pace around the room.

"So! They have secret accounts… well, maybe those accounts are going to end up mysteriously empty soon." Luna stiffened a giggle and Nagnok grinned.

"Are you sure you are not part goblin Mr. Potter?" I grinned roguishly and shook my head.

"Sorry to disappoint you Nagnok, but cats _do_ like their revenge." He bared his teeth as the glamour I had around my slitted eyes flashed in excitement.

_**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**_

"It was nice meeting you Nagnok. May your riches forever flow and your enemies run at the mere sight of you."

"Same to you Mr. Potter." He turned to Luna and bowed. "And to you Miss Lovegood. May you stay wise and forever young." Luna smiled and nodded before skipping out of the door. I rolled my eyes and followed her with one last wave to Nagnok.

"So where are we off to now Luna?" She smiled mysteriously and continued on skipping down the Alley. I looked wearily after her from the corner of my eye before turning to face what she was staring at. There was an entrance to another part of the alley, one I hadn't noticed before. Light music flowed from the alley. Maybe there were street players? The light and airy atmosphere appeared completely untouched by the recent Voldemort scare.

"This is Sapphire Alley, Kitten. We're here to get you clothes." I froze and slowly turned to face her.

"Luna, you are a fashion nazi….why would I _ever_ let you dress me?" Her smile slowly grew and I slowly backed away. "No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No way, in hell, will I be letting you do that!"

"_You_ have _no_ choice Kitten. You are my new doll." **"Oh, making demands now doll?"**

"Please don't say that word to me ever again Luna." I whispered. Her gaze turned concerned once more. Slowly she nodded, and resumed her walk into the alley. _'I made her worry again…'_ Feeling guilty I followed her. 'May the Fashion God take pity on my soul. If not Luna may kill me.'

* * *

_Like?Hate?Review!_


End file.
